Episode 8350 (24th March 2014)
Plot The intruder panics as Kylie comes downstairs. He pushes Gail to one side and runs out of the house. Kylie runs after him but she’s left fuming when he jumps in a van and drives off. Peter and Tina make a dash for a pre-booked bedroom whilst David is engrossed in the menu. Kevin continues to rage at Tyrone. The intruder has taken Kylie's MP3. Gail frets over the robbery. David rings home and hears the news. Kevin reminds Stella she needs to find somewhere else to live as he needs No. 13 back. Gary worries when Owen accepts a new tiling job and intends to steal tiles from the mill so they will be quids in. David arrives home to find the police investigating. Carla, Michelle and Rob arrive back from the funeral. Michelle pushes Carla for a decision regarding the baby. Carla says she has been reminded today what a poor parent her own mother was. Tyrone tells Fiz the extent of his negligence. Gail fusses over the locks in the house. David suggests to Kylie that they go back to the hotel but Gail uses Max's uneasiness over the robbery as an excuse to keep them with her. Fiz asks Sally to have a word with Kevin to go easy on Tyrone much to Tim’s annoyance. Back from the hotel, Peter promises Tina that he'll tell Carla soon. Carla tells Michelle that she's decided on a termination. Cast Regular cast *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Intruder - Les Dennis *PC Carson - Amy Searles *PC Connolly - Stephen Hoyle Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Elms Hotel - Bar, dining room and bedroom *Cemetery Notes *A waitress at the Elms Hotel is uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *Jeff Hewitt-Davis and Tracy Caudle were credited as the Stunt Doubles on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail realises the intruder has stolen her favourite necklace; Fiz hopes Sally can persuade Kevin to go easy on Tyrone; and Carla tells Michelle she is having a termination. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,750,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2014 episodes